


Supernova

by LunariumParakeet (EtherianFrigatebird)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Smut, like a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/pseuds/LunariumParakeet
Summary: Glimmer was her constellation, her everything. The shooting stars that touchdown and nearly blinded the hero every time couldn’t dare to compare to how bright Glimmer beamed. All the love in the cosmos was transferred to Adora through her tender, doting touch. Glimmer was a supernova —  bright, inviting, warm, and in a sense, overwhelming. The vagabond had seen the marvels of the cosmos, but the love in her gaze was something she never knew.Spinoff of my fic, ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> I probably have 5 unfinished smut pieces in my docs and I decided to finish at least one. This is a spinoff from the fade-to-black in chapter 8 of AVEC, after Glimmer confesses to Adora she's in love with her in their dreamland. Warning; there is a bit of infidelity going on here? Glimmer is in a relationship with Catra when this happens, although Glimmer still kind of thinks these dreams aren't real.
> 
> Just to be clear, this is smut. Get out if you're below 18.

Things were so fucked up between her and Catra now. At least things between her and Adora couldn’t get complicated. In the back of her mind, she felt these dreams were real — and this particular dream would only deepened that feeling.

Adora lied with her back against the violets, invitingly exploring the queen’s waist as she hovered atop of her. Small hands gripped strongly onto Adora’s shoulders as she could feel her arms starting to shake. Deep down, she was horribly nervous. Even if it was just a dream, did she truly deserve Adora touching her like that? With every passing second, she could feel herself growing weaker under Adora’s touch.

One of the strong hands exploring her waist found its way back to Glimmer’s face. Charmingly and rather smoothly, Adora brushed her fingers beneath Glimmer’s chin. It was a small touch, yet it was enough to make the sparkles in her hair shine brightly for a moment.

In Glimmer’s mind, Adora was always so innocent. The neck kiss of their previous dream had no sexual context on Adora’s part. However, it was obvious Adora knew what she was doing as she ever-so gently bit Glimmer’s lower lip. It was wrong of her to feel jealous at the idea that Adora had been with other women, especially seeing she was going behind Catra’s back at that moment.

Honestly, the move astonished Glimmer enough to elicit a faint gasp. Adora caught on, parting from her lips and moving only far away enough to look into her troubled eyes. “Do you want to stop?”

Glimmer found herself short of breath, struggling to murmur, “No… Please, go on.”

Adora’s eyes narrowed at the answer, not expecting that answer. That being said, she felt reluctant at the idea of being too bold with Glimmer. She desperately wanted to avoid a situation like in the last dream they shared.

“Please tell me if you want me to stop… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Adora cooed. Adora was so beautiful. The light shining from the stars above made Adora’s eyes glitter. Her warm touch made Glimmer feel so loved and safe.

"I promise, I'm not uncomfortable," Glimmer insisted softly as she slipped her hands around the back of Adora's neck, pulling her up for another kiss.

It felt like lighting, or an explosion, or one of the shooting stars that seemed to decorate every inch of this ethereal plane they found themselves in. Adora, the strong, capable warrior, melted into her touch, her hands crawling up Glimmer's back as they exchanged languid kisses until they were tangled in Glimmer’s hair.

She gripped slightly, tugging just hard enough to break the kiss and tilt Glimmer's head back, trailing gentle kisses down the column of her throat. Glimmer nearly choked at the sensation of Adora's teeth, and the slight hint of her warm tongue, caressing the soft skin of neck. It was the most intimate gesture they'd ever exchanged and it was lighting her entire body on fire.

"You're glowing," Adora hummed, her voice a rumble against Glimmer's collar. She pulled away to look up into the queen's eyes, brushing a few stray strands of her away. "So beautiful."

The sincerity in Adora's voice, the absolute love, made Glimmer want to weep. She held back the tears by diving into Adora once more, gripping her face with shaking hands as she kissed her again, fiercely. Adora tempered the kiss, hands rising to rest over Glimmer's, her calloused thumb swiping patterns over the Queen's softer skin.

This time, Glimmer wouldn’t run away. Adora was the only thing on her mind as their kiss grew even deeper. Their breathing hitched as Adora nipped at Glimmer's bottom lip. Glimmer felt as if her heart would stop as she parted her lips, allowing Adora to slip her tongue in. All of this felt so foreign and make-believe, yet so welcomed and expected. 

Suddenly, Glimmer was met with another sensation she had yet to feel with Adora. Unintentionally, Adora had hiked her knee up somewhat — rubbing it between Glimmer’s legs in the process. In her amorousness state, it was a welcomed, fleeting touch. Glimmer found herself flustered and embarrassed as she breathed a small moan into Adora’s lips.

The ever-so careful Adora pulled away from Glimmer. With furrowed brows and wide eyes, Glimmer knew Adora felt guilt for the accidental touch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“Adora.” Glimmer winced at how stern she sounded when saying her name, wanting to take it back immediately. However, it seemed to fully grab her hero’s attention. Soft, shaky fingers ghosted over the scar on Adora’s face. “Please…” Glimmer’s voice was far more bashful this time around, as she reluctantly pleaded, “Do it again… p-please.”

Adora’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Glimmer was desperate for  _ her _ . The thought alone was flustering enough to warm up Adora’s cheeks. Adora could feel the smaller woman shaking against her. Once again, she wanted to ask her if she wanted to stop — but she knew the answer would be no. Was she nervous or excited? Perhaps she was a mixture of both feelings.

Adora clasped the queen’s hip, as she gently brought her knee back once again. Stars, even the small moan that emitted from Glimmer was beautiful and enthralling. The small figure beneath her touch began to slowly roll her hips against her knee. Adora placed a reassuring grasp on the queen’s shaking arm, failing to break eye contact with her.

To say the least, it felt odd being intimate with Adora. It would be a lie if she said she had never daydreamed about doing something like this with her. Only some time after they had met, it was Adora’s image that came to mind when she was touching herself — imagining it was Adora’s callused fingers ghosting through her folds and rubbing the sensitive spot. 

Shamefully, there were some nights when she would explore herself as Adora slept beside her. Part of her hoped she would wake up and assist her. However, it felt like a breach of trust — she thought Adora was too innocent for something like that. It always felt so promiscuous just thinking about doing these things with her.

But little did she know, one of those nights, Adora did wake up. Completely still as she barely kept her eyes open, her heart nearly shaking the bed with its heavy, fluttering beats. Adora wished to be the one running her fingers through Glimmer, exploring her small but ample body. The way her body convulsed and shook under her own touch enthralled Adora. It took weeks for Adora to bury the memory of her sweet, stifled moans.

Now that they were together, it was like a dream come true. Every time Glimmer bucked, chills were sent down Adora’s spine. Adora slightly shifted her knee once again. It hit a sweet spot of Glimmer’s, causing the quiver throughout her body to worsen. Another moan escaped her mouth. Even with Adora supporting her arm, it felt like it would give out at any moment. It seemed Adora was catching on to her nervousness.

The vagabond leaned forward, planting a kiss beneath her queen’s ear. It was small, but enough to send another shock wave through Glimmer. A breathless moan echoed near Adora’s ear, making goosebumps flower throughout her body.

“Starlight, you sound so beautiful,” Adora sweetly cooed to her. Her shaking only grew at Adora’s compliment. Her hero’s voice made her feel so weak, yet so warm and safe. Glimmer could feel herself getting wetter with each sway of her hips. Rough lips lingered on Glimmer’s neck — and she was beginning to suspect Adora had figured out that was her weak spot.

“Do you want to lie down?” Adora asked.

“Y-Yeah…” Everything happening felt like she was reliving a fantasy. Adora was so gentle and kind to her. A sturdy arm wrapped around the queen’s plush figure, pressing her close to the hero below her. In a fleeting, smooth movement, Adora flipped Glimmer onto her back. At that moment, Glimmer truly felt minuscule beneath her hero. After all, Adora had grown a bit taller and bulkier over the years.

It wasn’t until Adora discarded her jacket did Glimmer realize  _ how  _ muscular Adora had become. Sure, she had noticed her abs through her midriff — but Glimmer found her mouth watering at the sight of her toned arms. She stripped her armor off, revealing a worn, sleeveless midriff that curved to her muscles.

Glimmer shuddered as Adora ghosted her hand against her waist. Every move she made was calculated and careful. Guilt would consume the hero if she were to accidentally go to far like the previous time they were together.

Shyly, slate blue eyes darted at the queen’s cleavage. It was a brief glance, but a lot was communicated to Glimmer. Adora seemed just as nervous, prompting Glimmer to stroke the hero’s scarred arm. The small, soft hand settled on a row of rather unpleasant looking scars. They longingly stared at each, and many unspoken words were communicated. Adora’s labored breathing, narrowed eyes, clenching jaw all told Glimmer that she wanted to see her — all of her. 

“You… you want to see more, don’t you?” Glimmer timidly beckoned.

Adora flinched at her words, gulping down the lump in her throat as the queen touched her neck, “Y-Yeah, I would like that.”

Adora felt as if was defiling something, committing some unrighteous act as her shaking hands moved up the queen’s waist.

“You… you can unzip it from the back,” Glimmer noted, still keeping her voice small.

Nervously, Adora bit down on her lip. Glimmer could feel her hair stand up as capable fingers ghosted up her arching back. They fumbled their way to the zipper, shakily and slowly unzipping Glimmer’s top. Adora was pale, almost too anxious to continue on. Glimmer sat up, encouraging Adora to sit back on her knees. The hero watched in awe as the queen stripped away the top.

As her queen fumbled her fingers around the hook of her bra, Adora was immobilized. Her throat felt dry and lips shivered as Glimmer removed it. Mesmerized eyes darted away from the ample breast back to the queen. Glimmer seemed bashful, immediately glancing down at Adora’s hand.

“It’s okay, you can touch me, Adora,” Glimmer reassured in a small voice, “Please…” Glimmer’s throat was as dry as Adora’s as she lifted the hero’s hand, “Please touch me.”

It was overwhelming how warm and soft Glimmer’s breast felt. How it seemed to perfectly fit in the palm of her hand, and how Glimmer stifled a moan at the touch. Selfishly, Adora wanted more — more of Glimmer, more of her touch, more of her precious sounds. It was driving her up a wall.

Desperately, Adora planted a passionate kiss on the queen. She kept her loving fondle around the queen’s breast as she leaned into her. Glimmer gave into her silent command, lying back as her hero crawled atop of her. Her thighs tightened around the hero’s hips as Adora broke away, running her fingers through Glimmer’s scalp as she kissed her neck. The fire between Glimmer’s thighs was growing hotter with every kiss, and she loved every moment of it.

Nothing felt immoral as Adora planted kisses further down, stopping at one of the various scars on her shoulder. Glimmer adored how sweetly Adora treated her, how tender each of her kisses were as they trailed her scars. Eventually, Adora began to flower her kisses further down.

Glimmer couldn’t help but roll her hips and sigh as the hero kissed her nipple. Immediately following the new sensation, her small fingers entwined with the hero’s hair — only encouraging her to slide her tongue around the dark nipple. The two had barely proceeded beyond foreplay, and Glimmer could feel an embarrassing amount of warmth between her thighs. 

After Adora sucked on the nipple, Glimmer moaned — loud enough for it to echo throughout the empty dreamscape. Glimmer couldn’t keep her eyes off the sight as Adora continued loving, sucking, and occasionally gently biting at her nipple. “That… that feels good, Adora…”

Adora couldn’t get enough of Glimmer — how airy her voice sounded, how soft her body was, how perky her nipples were… It was honestly making her head spin, as if she was intoxicated. She could feel herself drooling as she began to fondle her other breast. The hero’s eyes glanced up, locking with the queen’s for a brief, intimate moment.

Unsure how much longer she could handle it all, Glimmer softly requested, “Please… please, Adora… M-More...” Her words breathed an air of confidence in Adora. No longer was she hesitant with her movements, and her shaking was barely noticeable. This felt so right. Glimmer felt so safe with Adora, even as she moved her hand from her breast towards the hem of her pants.

Adora sat back on her knees, pulling the queen’s pants off as she went along. The flustered queen nervously looked down, watching the hero careful grab the hem of her panties. The fluttering apprehension between the two increased, and after discarding the fabric, Adora felt her stomach twist. 

As Glimmer shyly parted her thighs, Adora could see all of her. Purple curls glistened, both with strangely placed sparkles and the pooling warmth. Despite the enthralling sight below, Adora shifted her gaze all across the queen. There was a pause as Adora did this, taking in the captivating sight. Despite the obscenity of what they were doing, there was barely a speck of lust in Adora’s gaze. Never had someone looked at her with such adoration and shamelessness. 

Breaking the tense silence, Glimmer asked, “What’s wrong?”

Her voice broke Adora’s eyes away from her body, as she looked into her and said, “Nothing… starlight, you look so beautiful. I love you.”

Despite everything the hero had done so far, those words were the most flustering thing to happen that session. It brought tears to Glimmer’s eyes how doting and tender Adora was — it was almost enough to make her feel like she deserved this attention. And as Adora crawled her way back up and kissed her softly, it only further solidified that feeling. Glimmer briefly parted, breathing against Adora’s lips. “I love you too, Adora.”

Again, they began to softly kiss. Glimmer flinched and gasped once Adora’s palm ghosted over the inside of her thigh, slowly coursing over the stretch marks there. Despite her fingers feeling so callused, they were gentle as they crept closer to the space between her thighs. They slightly trembled, as did Glimmer. Adora gazed so tenderly at Glimmer, it made tears form in her eyes. Quickly, Adora noticed, once again kissing Glimmer.

“Do you want to stop?” Adora once again asked.

Glimmer shook her head, blinking away her tears, “No. Please, Adora…” Glimmer gulped as she stroked the back of the hero’s scalp, “I want you to feel me, please.”

Adora’s jaw tensed, feeling her chest heavy at Glimmer’s words. She wished for nothing more than to please her queen. Glimmer once again flinched as Adora found her sex. Something deep was exchanged as Adora slowly began to run two fingers through Glimmer’s folds, eliciting a loud, sultry moan from Glimmer. The fingers at Adora’s scalp bore deeper, as Glimmer narrowed her eyes. All the while, they kept eye contact.

It felt so intimate and oddly enough innocent. Glimmer could feel Adora’s fingers trembling against her. Adora bit down on her gums, feeling her gut twist at the beautiful moans coming from Glimmer. Selfishly, she wanted to hear more of them. The warm and wet feeling beneath her fingertips was making it hard to breathe.

_ Oh, stars. _ The sound Glimmer made after Adora teased her fingers around her clit — it was  _ far  _ too addicting. It was enough to make Adora herself quietly moan and feel vertigo. The queen’s hips bucked against her touch, desperate for more. With only a few strokes along the folds, the two fingers were already coated with the queen’s warmth. Adora found it hard to hold back her own moans, floored by how wonderful she felt.

“Oh…” Adora struggled to speak over the dryness of her throat, “You feel so… a-amazing…”

Glimmer shivered at Adora’s words. She was once incapable of imagining her ever even uttering those words to her. It felt like she was committing a sin as she asked Adora, “P-Please, finger me.”

The request made the hero gasp. Withal, she compiled, ghosting her damp, still trembling fingers through the queen’s folds. They refused to look away from one another as Adora slid a finger into her slit with an abashing amount of ease. Glimmer wanted to hide, feeling ashamed at how wet she was. However, as her vagabond gazed into her, she offered Glimmer a sanctuary. Glimmer undoubtedly loved both Catra and Adora. However, in Adora’s eyes, Glimmer was a goddess, and she absolutely worshiped her. She savored everything about her. The gentleness as her rough hand explored her curves was unmatched. No claws dug into her skin, no sharp canines bore into her.

By the stars, Adora wasn’t sure how she was able to hold back her own moan. All the years of fantasizing about Glimmer were nothing compared to this — the fluttering of her warm, tight walls around her finger knocked the air out of Adora’s chest.

After Adora introduced a second finger, Glimmer heavenly moaned once again. It almost felt like an absolute perfect fit, like the two were made for one another. Each thrust delivered a new wave of pleasure, making the queen’s hair stand up on end. This was far tamer than what Catra and Glimmer usually did, but something about Adora’s touch was driving the queen wild.

Adora couldn’t take her eyes off Glimmer. Watching her convulse, with her eyes screwed shut and her soft lips parted open to let her sharp moans escape was intoxicating. Glimmer’s hand explored the expanse of Adora’s back, unknowingly treading over the scars her own girlfriend inflicted on Adora. The space between Adora’s own thighs was heating up as she observed Glimmer, and quite uncontrollably, Adora herself was bucking.

Adora wished to lower down and start pleasing the queen further. It would be a lie to say she hadn’t imagine what Glimmer tasted like, or what wonderful sounds she would make when her tongue found her clit. Once, she found it sinful to think of Glimmer like that. But with her underneath her, with her fingers thrusting deep inside the queen, it was hard to think any of it was wrong — it all felt so right.

“F… Faster… Please…”

Adora’s heart stopped for a moment. Once it resumed beating, Adora could barely fathom what Glimmer said. The deep blush on the hero only worsened as she began to pump her fingers more vigorously, relishing the sharper and louder moans that emitted from Glimmer. Adora felt a chill run down her spine as she heard it — the sound of Glimmer’s wetness. It was louder than the shooting stars above, and the eerie low hum of the strange state of being.

“A-Adora,” Glimmer gasped out, “I, I’m—”

Then it happened. Sparkles danced in the surrounding air, as Glimmer moaned louder than before. The fire inside the queen was releasing, fierce as a supernova. Adora kept up her pace, guiding Glimmer through her orgasm. As she thrashed about, Adora attacked her neck with tender kisses.

“You’re so good Glimmer,” Adora praised, relishing in the sharp moan she gave in response, “You’re so perfect. Everything about you is so beautiful.”

Glimmer couldn’t reply, too overwhelmed by her spinning head and blurred vision. Her hips twitched as Adora slowed her pace, eventually reaching a stop and pulling her fingers out of Glimmer’s swollen sex. As Glimmer slowly opened her eyes, she could see Adora observing her tenderly.

The queen returned a soft gaze, running her hand through Adora’s hair. “Everything is perfect about you, too, Adora.”

Neither wanted to stop. And they didn’t — not until the shooting stars shot down to take them away.

For just that slither in time, both felt true bliss.


End file.
